mythicsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
The mage is a ranged class that has low health,but high mana. and has very low physical attack,but high magic attack Mage is aimed more at dealing massive damage in a short amount of time. WARNING! Mages break VERY easily. The best way to prevent this is by Imbueing all your gear in the "Health" and "Defense" Sections as much as possible, adding to the resistance+health, strengthening the defenses, and ultimatley ensuring your mage stays out to deal more damage longer. If you are a casher on the game, I would reccomend starting with the Quad Glider for mage (and any other class, to be honest)..... If you are looking to spend more then $50.00 on the game however, mage is a good choice, as there are many ways you can get a mage character to be very strong with that amount of money Step one: Do all the instances you can (Forgotten tomb, Tower of Judgment are the best) and get as many Ice Crystals as you can. You will need 30 of them, so be prepared to wait awhile for this. It is tedious work, I know, but it should not take very long, because the quests you start with get you what, 10 of them? (Note, before you begin, make sure your character is at least level 45, along with all your gear at least level 40) Now, If you are ready to cash, You will want to purchase your gold, and then buy 10 Arcane Gems, 10 Defense Gems, and 10 Vitality Gems, (Along with any Ice Crystals you have yet to obtain) Make sure they are rank four (180 gold (45 for the voomga version), or about $1.50 USD worth...This will cost you about $45.00 You will now have Nourishing Aura (Gives bonus attribute, as well as looks amazing on your character)...The next step is the wings. You want to get primal wings at least, and these are fairly easy to obtain, and can be gained through giveaways on websites, such as www.bbgsite.com and many others. R2 Netherworld wings are always nice to have. Now you are ready to begin. This will strengthen your character. Now you want to buy VIP. Not just gold VIP, at least Epic (Preferably Elite) VIP membership, as there is usually amazing rewards for this in the treasury, along with added XP/Coin perks in the game. These are somewhat expensive, but worth it (In my opinion at least :) Now. Upgrading your wings, you should have about 30 Wing Orbs set aside for the upgrade from primal to netherworld, and even more from netherworld to frostglow (at least 200 for this upgrade). Now, for mage, you will need to begin your grinding life after all of this is complete. I find that the Scaled Yetis on Dragon Ridge are very decent for my mage class until level 60. You can grind by purchasing Lots of medicine (700 health med, 900 energy med, 100+ autocombat ressurect scroll, and have 8 or more genious scrolls stacked if you plan on leaving during the day) and leave yourself on autocombat. Then you will want to do the same thing to any monsters you find in Excuisite Vale. Also note, that for mage, gear is a MUST. Breaks VERY easily, and should always have greater repair oil on hand...Gears are a must, and also make your character look VERY cool in the game. Having full godlike set is suggested, along with having at least Head, Chest, Legs, and Weapon at 60+ Level, with full temper.. Now, if you have completed all this, it is time for your mythic set. This will be very easy, as new players are joining every day, and you should have LOTS of coins from all that grinding. Let your faction know you are buying dragon orbs at 300 Gold Coins Each (I find this is a good rate) Lots of players get them all the time, as you get 5 greater mythic pears in the quest section, you can also win these from the mythic alchemist with the lesser mythic pearl for credits in the game. For mage, I suggest chest first. Chest is the most important piece in mythic set, and is all I myself have at the moment. Please take notes, that mythic sets are very hard to forge, and could easily cost a player $800.00 per piece using cash...I lucked out :D Now, you have learned all my knowledge about powering the mage class, happy playing :)